Albus Dumbledore
{spoiler} Albus Percivial Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was the Head Of Gryffindor House, Transfiguration Professor, and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dumbledore was considered by most to be the most powerful and influencial wizard of mordern time. While he had been repeatedly offered the post of the Minister of Magic, he had firmly refused to leave Hogwarts. Dumbledore was also the co-inventor of the Philosopher's Stone. Dumbledore was killed by Severus Snape in Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. (Although there is a small but out-spoken group of fans who dispute his death.) Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry Dumbledore began his career at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a teacher in the subject of Transfiguration. His students over the years included Tom Riddle, later known as Lord Voldemort, and Rubeus Hagrid. Dumbledore's final years at Hogwarts was rocky due to political circumstances. The death of a student Cedric Diggory during the Triwizard Tournament compelled Dumbledore to announce the return of Lord Voldemort. The news of Lord Voldemort's return was not well received and Dumbledore was removed from the position of Headmaster and forced into hiding. The position of Headmaster was then temporarily held by Dolores Umbridge. In due course, Dumbledore was taken seriously and reinstated as Headmaster. The Order of the Phoenix Dumbledore has been credited as the founder of the Order of the Phoenix to combat the army and anarchy created by Lord Voldemort. He was known to be a strong leader and significant contributor to the fight against Voldemort until his untimely demise. The notable among his members included the Longbottoms, Severus Snape and Sirius Black. Dumbledore and Harry Potter It was Dumbledore who arranged for the infant Harry Potter to be rescued from the cottage at Godric's Hollow where Harry's parents had been murdered. He then left Harry in the care of Harry's Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon Dursley in Surrey. Throughout Harry's years at Hogwarts, Dumbledore provides Harry with protection and guidance, and supplements Harry's schooling with additional training and information as he feels it is important. In Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Dumbledore admits to Harry that he has also withheld from the boy knowledge of a prophecy spoken to Dumbledore by Sybill Trelawney which marked Harry as the only wizard who could destroy Voldemort. His unwavering determination to pursue the fight against Lord Voldemort leads him to break with the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge in The Order of the Phoenix and to be temporarily removed from his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts when control of the school is given to Dolores Umbridge, an appointee of the Ministry. By the sixth book, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Albus Dumbledore takes on the role of providing Harry with additional insights into the origins of Lord Voldemort. He does this largely through the use of the Pensieve. He entrusts Harry with the task of getting a final, crucial memory from Horace Slughorn regarding Voldemort's knowledge of Horcruxes. It is in the destruction of one of these Horcruxes that Dumbledore's hand is seriously and permanently injured. Harry and Dumbledore forge a bond in The Half-Blood Prince that is sorely tested in a cave where a horcrux is supposed to be hidden. Harry, who has promised faithfully to follow Dumbledore's instructions, has to force Dumbledore to drink liquid from a goblet that is nearly fatal to Dumbledore. Role in the series Dumbledore is clearly one of the most important characters in the Harry Potter books, as much for the significant role he plays in the fostering and education of Harry Potter as for his leadership in the struggle against Lord Voldemort. Drawn from the archetype of the wise old wizard, Albus Dumbledore is reminiscent of characters such as Merlin from the medieval tales of King Arthur, of Gandalf from the more recent Lord of the Rings trilogy, and, to a lesser extent, Obi-Wan Kenobi of the Star Wars films. Yet J.K. Rowling has nevertheless created a character that lives with his own literary life. Name Dumbledore's given names could be interpreted as representing the four primary divisions of the British Isles: 'Albus' may be the masculine form of "Alba", an ancient name for Scotland; 'Percival' is a legendary Arthurian knight from Wales involved in the grail quest; 'Wulfric' is an Anglo-Saxon name found in the Anglo-Saxon Chronicle and could be representative of England; and 'Brian' is the name of the real Irish high-king and hero Brian Boru who defeated the Vikings at the Battle of Clontarf near Dublin. Traits One of Dumbledore's dominant traits is his ability to see the merits of persons that others would be prepared to ignore and to give them protection and a chance to flourish. He hires Sybill Trelawney, for example, to teach Divination even though her abilities as a seer are scant because he recongizes that she does possess a real, if highly sporadic, gift of prophecy. Similarly, Rubeus Hagrid, whose approach as an instructor is quite questionable, is offered the post of professor of the course in Care of Magical Creatures, and Remus Lupin, a werewolf, is given a teaching position despite the danger that this might pose to the students. Pushed to the next level, this trait leads Dumbledore to always look for the spark of light within the darkest hearts. In The Half-Blood Prince Dumbledore appeals to Draco Malfoy's vestigial sense of morality when Draco, under orders from Lord Voldemort, threatens Dumbledore with death. However, the most significant example of this aspect of Dumbledore's character is his unwavering loyalty to Severus Snape, despite Snape's background as a Death Eater, and despite evidence that Harry provides Dumbledore in his sixth year at Hogwarts of Snape's offer of assistance to Draco Malfoy to carry out a mission on behalf of a wizard who could only be Voldemort. The reason for Dumbledore's complete trust in Snape's reform is not revealed, but Snape's treachery and his murder of Dumbledore comes as a shocking surprise to everyone in the wizarding world (other than Harry himself). As a supremely talented wizard, Dumbledore shows numerous examples of extraordinary powers, such as his battle with Voldemort and rescue of Harry from Voldemort's power in the fight in the Ministry of Magic at the end of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. His abilities as a wizard are combined with a cunningness and subtlety of mind that allows him to apprehend human nature and, where he can, turn the better aspects of humanity (love, loyalty, friendship and forgiveness) to Voldemort's disadvantage. Yet despite his many talents and accomplishments, Dumbledore is never in the least arrogant, self-important or pompous and in this he stands in contrast to many of the other characters, from Cornelius Fudge to Voldemort himself. Humour Dumbledore is known for his odd displays of his whimsical sense of humour. It is quoted that "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" was one of Dumbledore's after dinner speech at the start of term feast in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. His legendary sweet tooth and use of treat names for his personal passwords add to this sense of whimsy. It is this humour, and the love of the goodness of life behind it, that places everything in its proper perspective and gives purpose to the battle against the evil that Voldemort represents. Links http://www.dumbledoreisnotdead.com Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus